Digimon: The return to the Past
by SamHobbit
Summary: What would happen if the Dark Masters returned? Find out. This is the first real digimon fanfic in years so be nice. All characters from 1 and 2. Set three or four years after season 2.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first Digimon fic I've written in a few years so bare with me, I've been in a Digimon mood the last going on a month so that is why the sudden burst of fics and song fics. Thanks. Please Review. And just to clarify this is set three or four years after season two.

Chapter One

"Davis! Pass the ball!" T.K. called from the basket.

Davis dribbled his way toward their basket, T.K.'s voice ringing in his ears.

"Pass it!" His team yelled. Davis ignored them and took the shot, missing and silently angered that T.K was there to make the rebound, anyone else would have been fine but T.K. made every rebound.

The buzzer blared and their team cheered his name. They'd won 22 to 20. They made their way to the locker room.

"I had it." Davis snapped at him.

"Oh yeah. And that's why I had to save your shot." T.K. smirked sarcastically.

They reached their lockers and began to change, still bickering. T.K. had just pulled his jersey over his head and Davis had just pulled on his jeans when the sound of wolf whistles and laughs filled the room. Davis and T.K.'s lockers had the only lockers in their row, so what ever was going

"What are you two bickering about?" A girl's voice came from behind them.

"Huh?" Davis turned around shocked. T.K. glanced over his shoulder casually, as if he was expecting her.

"Hi Kari." T.K. smiled, closing his locker.

"Hey Takeru. Hey, Davis." Kari smiled. She reached out and touched his arm. "Nice." She turned and addressed them as easily as she had walked in. "Tai called, we have an e-mail you guy's will want to check out. We're meeting over at his and Matt's. The whole team."

"Hey, Kari? How'd you get down here?" T.K. asked picking up his now full gym bag.

She smiled, innocently. A smile that at one time had meant what it looked like, now it meant the opposite. "Just told them I wanted to congratulate my boyfriend."

She smiled once more before snatching T.K.'s hat from his hands and leaving.

"Hey." T.K. laughed.

Davis changed shirts and stared into his mostly empty locker.

"What's up Davis?" T.K. asked turning toward him.

"How can you be so calm like that with her? I mean you two can have a completely normal conversation even when one of you is half naked." Davis slammed the locker door shut and picked up his now full gym bag and walked with T.K. to the gym.

"We've known each other for years. Davis, talking with a girl that you've know since before puberty, while your shirtless is totally different then a girl from after puberty." T.K. said opening the gym door that led to the parking lot. They reached his car. "Need a ride?" He offered tossing his bag through the backseat's rolled down window.

"Yeah. Sure. Thanks." Davis did the same with his bag and got in the front with T.K.

T.K. started the ignition and backed up quickly, cutting off a row of cars, waiting to leave, a few cursed and T.K. turned on the radio in response.

"What station is this?" Davis asked as English blared from the speakers.

"Its The Best of Broadway Show tunes. It's an American station." He pushed the seek button while he waited for the light to change. This time French filled the car.

"This satellite?" Davis asked in awe.

"Yeah. My dad had it installed in here when Matt had it and I just haven't been around to telling him that it's still in here." T.K. explained as he sped across the light turned green.

T.K had gotten his 1967 Chevy Impala from Matt for his sixteenth birthday. Matt had gotten it for himself after his band's debt album took off three years ago; he now drove a Civic Accord while in Japan.

T.K. continued to mess with the radio as he sped to the campus.

"T.K., slow down! We're gonna get pulled over." Davis ordered as T.K. cut another row of cars off.

"We are not. Besides, we're almost there." T.K. smirked, speeding up.

They reached the campus soon after and made their way to the dorms. Davis only felt a slight twinge of jealousy when T.K. flirted with a group of girls that obviously knew him through Matt, but what made him jealous was the fact they were obviously juniors or seniors there and obviously knew he was a junior in high school.

They parted ways after giving T.K. slips of paper and giggling away. T.K. shook his head smiling as he and Davis walked to the end of the hallway.

"You know them?" Davis asked as they walked, looking behind him and watching the girls walk away.

"Uh? Yeah. I stood in at one of Matt's concerts and they know him and we hit it off." T.K. said knocking.

"They're at least juniors." Davis said shocked.

"Yeah, two are. The other's a friend of Sora's, she's a senior."

The door opened to reveal a, as always, Matt that looked like he was the symbol of anything 'cool'. T.K. pushed in, handing Matt the slips of paper as he passed.

"Thanks. Come on in." Matt shook his head at his little brother's boldness. He stepped aside to let Davis in before shutting the door.

Davis slipped his shoes off the second he was in while T.K., who seemed to think of the dorm as a second--or even third--home, slipped his off as he searched the refrigerator.

"You got anything new in here Matt?" T.K. asked moving his tennis shoes to the side with his foot.

Matt laughed, "Yeah, just finish off the Tupperware thing in there."

"Hey, when did you guys get here?" Tai asked walking in caring a phone. He handed it to Matt. "Sora."

"Just now." T.K. said caring the Tupperware and a fork with him to the couch.

"He's really at home here isn't he?" Davis asked, agitated.

"Yeah. I mean, he's here enough that if Matt's mom wouldn't have a fit he'd be paying part of the rent." Tai said as the door knocked. He answered it and let the eight digidestend that they were waiting on. Sora hung up her phone as Matt walked in without the cordless one he'd left with. They all found a place in the living room. Kari sat between Davis and T.K. occasionally stealing the digidestend of Hope's fork and tasting what was inside the Tupperware: an American type of pasta.

"Ok, guys ready for this?" Izzy asked, his curser hovering over the e-mail.

"Yeah." They all said in their own way. He clicked it.

"Hello, digidestend." Genie bowed respectfully on the TV screen that they had hooked up with the computer.

"Genie?" The digidestend, minus Izzy, were shocked to see him--though the original eight, even Izzy, were more amazed that he was once again in his old monk form.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the first Digimon fic I've written in a few years so bare with me, I've been in a Digimon mood the last going on a month so that is why the sudden burst of fics and song fics. Thanks. Please Review. And just to clarify this is set three or four years after season two. And thanks for the spell checking.

Chapter Two

"Hello. Yes, I guess it has been quite awhile now since we've asked for your help, but we are now. The digiworld is reverting back to the way it was when you eight first came. We don't have much time. The portal will open soon, hurry. Since everything is reverting back to what it was, even your physical appearance can be important to maintaining the fragile balance of the digiworld." Gennai instructed.

The e-mail ended.

"Let's meet back here in a few hours." Tai took charge once again.

T.K. leaned over and pulled the goggles off of Davis' head, tossing them to Tai.

"Hey!" Davis yelped.

"Hey, Gennai said that our physical appearance would be vital." T.K. shrugged, heading to the door with the others.

They arrived shortly at their respective homes and began packing.

Tai and Kari rummaged around in their storage closet. Kari found hers quickly, and went in search for her discarded whistle and pink string.

Matt and T.K. ransacked their old closet at their dad's, searching for their old clothes, hat, gloves and back.

Sora pulled out an old chest from under her bed, opening it to reveal her old clothes and almost forgotten helmet.

Mimi always took her old cowgirl outfit with her on trips. Hat and all.

Izzy dug through his closet searching for the old clothes and back pack.

Joe, still as organized as ever, opened his closet, reached into the back and pulled out his clothes, plastic cover and all. He reached farther back and pulled out a side messenger bag that had a bright red cross on it.

Ken said his goodbyes and prepared for a long stay in the digiworld.

Davis bit his tongue as June chewed him out for being late and went to his room to get ready to leave.

Yolei said her goodbyes, before she went into her room and packed her clothes and electronics.

Cody rapped his arms around his mom as he walked in, explained to her what he had to do and went to his room and began to pack with her.

Joe went to each of their houses and gathered any medicine they might need or first aid supplies that he could get. As the two hour mark struck, the twelve returned to the dorm.

Tai's computer screen began to glow, revealing the portal.

"Let's go." Matt said, shouldering his bag.

The original eight nodded, used to Matt's leadership.

Tai took a deep breath, and took out his digivice. Soon he was sucked into the computer, proving the way it had to be done.

The digidestend landed in a forest that looked familiar to the seven of the original eight.

T.K. groaned as he sat up, Patamon rolled off of him.

"Patamon!" T.K. cheered. Patamon blinked away the sleepiness, trying to figure out who was hugging him.

"T.K.!" Patamon cheered as he realized who it was.

"T.K.!" Kari called from within the forest.

"We're in here, Kari!" T.K. held on to Patamon as he ran to find the other digidestend.

"T.K.!" Matt yelled his voice seemed younger.

"Matt!" T.K. called, his voice cracked to a younger sound.

"Guys!" Tai called his voice seemed young, too.

The digidestend met in the clearing that Tai's voice came from.

The new digidestend seemed shocked at the sight of the eight.

"Uh…" Davis started.

"You guys…" Yolei went on.

"Got little." Cody finished.

"What?" Mimi asked, looking herself over. The other seven did the same, realizing that the digiworld was indeed reverting back to the way it once was.

"No…" Kari started.

"You said it." T.K. said, his voice settling, finally, on his young voice.

The eight digidestends stood in the clearing, their clothes either falling off of them or swallowing them whole.

"So that's why we needed to bring the clothes." Sora noted. The twelve Digimon exchanged glances.

"We should change now." Joe suggested.

The three girls went off one way while the five guys went off another.

When they came back they looked better.

"Wow, this'll be odd." Davis put in.

T.K. rolled his eyes, as did Matt.

"What now?" Ken asked as they looked around.

"We could--." Kari started as the ground shook and a dark laugh followed.

"No!" T.K. yelped. He hugged onto Patamon tightly.

"T.K. your…ugh…squeezing my too…ugh, tight." Patamon squirmed.

"Run!" Mimi screamed as a large shadowed Digimon moved toward them.

Everyone, minus T.K., didn't have to be told twice. T.K. stood, rooted to his spot. He was hiding his face in Patamon.

"T.K.!" Matt yelled, getting ready to run after him when, as before, Tai ran and did the job first.

Tears ran down T.K.'s face as he and Tai reached the others, who were hiding in a nearby hiding tree.

"Shh…T.K. it's ok." Tai tried to calm him down. Sora took over once they saw that that wasn't working.

"T.K. what's wrong?" Yolei asked.

"Devamon." T.K, whispered, releasing Patamon and moving away from Sora, looking very disheveled.


End file.
